


Long Time No See

by lovelyairi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Paranormal, loads of plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: They call him a Ghost Whisperer





	1. 1/1

Choi Junhong. Also known as Zelo to the public, a boy of merely 18 who had abilities like no other of his age. When Zelo was young he'd tell people he heard things, he'd go up to his mother pulling on her skirt gently with his small hands,

"Mommy why does that man keep telling me he wants to hurt me?" 

His mother shocked and confused quickly picked up her young son and asked him where said man was, Zelo shook his head and waved his hand around in a certain spot claiming,

"I couldn't see him but he yelled at me. I heard him yelling at me mommy!"

After that his mother brought him straight home, afraid to bring him outside around the other kids and mothers. But Zelo remained unphased, he'd walk around the house laughing and chatting with certain people his mother couldn't see nor hear.

The neighbours would sneer at them and call him names, but Zelo never wavered his soul cold and dark. He'd tilt his head and look at them boldly, not something a mere 12 year old would dare,

"They told me if I wanted to, I could erase all of you with their help."

It was the first thing Zelo had said since he was 5. He'd decided to stay silent about the whole thing since it seemed to frighten his mother so, although he appreciated it, he was taught things by elder's he had never known before.

He could listen to them when no one else could, he was strange and cold to people who were normal but to his people he was warm and friendly giving them the piece of life they had missed.

He was known as a Ghost Whisperer.

 

"Junhong-ah," Zelo turned around at the sound of Youngjae's voice, he smiled warmly at the chubby cheeked male and waved his hand as the two males approached him.

"Going somewhere?" Daehyun asked as he looked the teen up and down. Zelo was usually dressed in all black but today he was wearing something with a little more class.

"Well I'm outside aren't I?" he chuckled slightly as he nuzzled into his scarf, stuffing his leather gloved hands into the pockets of his long coat. Zelo had made a few friends over the years, some of which he could actually see. 

Yes that's right, Youngjae and Daehyun were dead. They didn't exist in his world anymore but they couldn't exactly move on, Zelo never questioned why because they made it clear they didn't want to move on.

"Are you heading to the cemetery?" Youngjae asked as he tilted his head to the side, showing off his cute face. Zelo looked up into the dimming sky and nodded,

"Junhong why do you interact with the dead so much? It can't be healthy," Daehyun knew what he was saying was hypercrytical but he had no choice, normally people could see them but not hear them.

Daehyun and Youngjae had died at the same time, being complete strangers who happened to crash into each other, killing one another right on the spot. The two had met before their passing and they high fived whilst laughing, and they knew they were meant to be together.

"Because the dead have nothing to lie about." he said with a crooked smile. Zelo had been lied to too many times and at this point he didn't even care about the living, humans only really cared about living after they died after all.

"I also heard there's a spirit needing to pass on." Zelo said as he began walking, he kept his pace slow because he knew that Daehyun and Youngjae were rooted to the spot of their deaths, meaning they'd vanish if he walked too far. 

"Oh I've heard about him! From Himchan and Jongup." Youngjae said with a small smile on his face, unlike them Himchan and Jongup were able to wander as they pleased, Zelo could see Himchan but not Jongup. 

"Some ghosts say he doesn't know he's dead." Daehyun shrugged not exactly caring about business that wasn't his. He himself was not fond of passing on so why should he judge another's opinion to stay?

"I guess I should go and listen to him, see what he needs." Zelo grinned showing off his dimple as he waved and passed by the threshold, watching as Daehyun and Youngjae waved and faded out.

Zelo turned to his left the cold wind blowing through his hair as he overlooked the large black gates of the town's cemetery. He'd be lying if he said this place never scared him, sometimes he would hear angry spirits as he seeked the distressed ones, he took a deep breath and pulled up his zipper,

"Here we go..."

 

Others always questioned his sanity when he'd come and go to the cemetery as he pleased, and honestly he did too. Why would any sane human go to a cemetery when it started to get dark?

The answer was Zelo was not sane. He wasn't a single letter of the word  _sane_  it'd be strange if he didn't question his own sanity considering he was the only one who could hear these distressed spirits. 

Just as he walked past the first row he could hear tons of spirits having conversations with one another, in order to keep himself safe he'd ignore them as if he couldn't hear a single thing. Only responding when one of his friends would call his name,

"Junhong, what are you doing here so late at night?" Zelo's ears perked up and he turned to his side, flashing a smile as he politely bowed to absolutely nothing,

"Good evening Mrs. Kim, how are you?" Zelo answered her question with his own, when he realized what he was doing he apologized quickly and scratched his head,

"Oh I'm here to find a spirit who needs help passing. My usual reason to be here, need me to listen?" he said cheerfully, and he could hear her sweet laughter. Mrs. Kim was someone who trusted him so, he'd first found her when he heard her crying alone.

She had been crying about her son who fell into a dark path because of her death, she'd often regretted it even though there was no way she could have possibly controlled her cancer.

Zelo easily took the matter into his hands, bringing her to her son and he interpretted a conversation for them. She was forever grateful to him and now they were good friends. Mrs. Kim was quite easy to find because she always sat on her grave stone.

"I'm okay honey, I'll talk to you some other time. You should go help the poor dear, he doesn't know what to do." her voice sounded quite concerned, making Zelo feel worried as well. He assumed the spirit was quite young since everyone seemed so worried for him.

"I should be going then, have a good night!" he said his goodbyes and turned in the other direction scanning the graves with his eyes. If this spirit was one he could see it would make things much easier.

The harsh breeze blew by him and he shivered pulling up his scarf in an instant, his eyes shut as he stood there withstanding the cold. Even after the cold passed Zelo stood there still with his eyes closed trying to listen to the spirits but it was oddly quiet.

"What are you doing over there?" the deep voice ran up and down his spine spreading throughout his body like he was just electrocuted. Zelo slowly opened his eyes feeling afraid of what he would see, but more of what he wouldn't see.

"Are you okay?" the voice spoke again just as he opened his eyes and he was met with one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. Zelo's jaw dropped and he stood there staring.

The handsome stranger was sat on one of the gravestones which was mighty disrespectful but Zelo was too occupied to address it. The stranger was wearing a red snap back over his black hair, his fringe long as it swept along those mysterious black eyes.

He was wearing a large black hoodie over a white wife beater his tone abs and slim physique catching Zelo's eyes, he was wearing grey skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees and black combat boots. 

The stranger tilted his head to the side looking over the teen with curious eyes, Zelo couldn't help but stare at his plump lips, they looked so full and nibble perfect. Zelo blinked in realization when the stranger hopped off of the grave stone, approaching him slowly.

"What are you doing here so late?" the stranger asked again and Zelo noticed that he was a lot taller not by much but not by a little. 

"I'm here to find somebody." he answered finally and the stranger flashed a gummy smile,

"So you can talk." he chuckled and shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets, looking around with his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I don't think I've seen anybody walk in. I've been here for awhile, do you usually meet your friends in a cemetery at..." the stranger reached into Zelo's pocket pulling out his phone to check the time before putting it back into the teen's pocket,

"10 pm?" 

"I'm looking for someone, they're not really a friend per say. Wait I don't need to tell you anything." Zelo's voice dropped when he realized he was explaining himself to a complete stranger.

"Well how about you then? What are you doing here?" It wasn't hard to see that Zelo was interested in this beautiful stranger. The stranger smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm Bang Yongguk, who are you cutie?" Zelo couldn't help but blush at that nickname, and when it was said in Yongguk's deep voice it had even more of an effect. 

"I'm Choi Junhong, but you can call me Zelo." He said quietly as he took hold of the hand that was ice cold, Yongguk let out a hearty chuckle and shook his head.

"It's nice to meet you cutie. How old are you?" Zelo couldn't help but wonder why Yongguk seemed to asking him so many questions but he couldn't help but want to answer.

"I'm 18, you?" Yongguk began rocking on his heels with his hands in his pockets. He seemed to think quite carefully about such a simple question,

"I'm pretty sure I'm 21, wow kids grow tall nowadays huh." Zelo didn't question the elder's uncertainty of his own age and just nodded to the comment, he knew he was tall after all.

"You never answered why you were here?" Zelo couldn't help but ask again and thankfully Yongguk didn't seem to mind much because he laughed aloud a beautiful gummy smile spread on his face,

"That's true I never did. I don't know why I'm here cutie, there's something about this place." Yongguk honestly seemed to be telling his truthful feelings, he really did seem quite lost and confused.

"Cutie, you're really pretty did you know that?" Yongguk said with a smirk as he tilted his head, the moonlight illuminating one side of his face. Zelo felt fear run through him but most of all he felt excitement. 

"I think I should be heading home now Yongguk..." he would have added the hyung if the elder wasn't intensely watching his every move. Yongguk nodded in understanding and he waved.

Zelo waved back and turned to leave but he gasped when a cold hand held onto his wrist and pulled him back into a warm embrace. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and he blushed,

"I'll walk you home." he shuddered when his cold ear was met with the hot breath. Zelo opened his mouth to protest but Yongguk was already pulling him through the rows and rows towards the gate. 

"Wait Yongguk I didn't agree to anything?" Zelo was surprised at how he was stumbling behind the elder male despite having the longer legs, Yongguk seemed to be moving in longer strides,

"It's late and a pretty face like you shouldn't be all alone. Now you'll have to tell me where you live or I might just take you home with me." he finished off his sentence with a wink causing the teen's blush to return.

"You're going in the right direction..." Yongguk smiled knowing he had won. He wasn't planning on killing or kidnapping the frightened teen, he simply wanted to spend time with him.

It had been weeks since the accident and people seemed to be ignoring him, weeping for reasons unknown but his mother wouldn't even bother looking at him, neither would his twin brother. 

No one did until Zelo came along.

"Yongguk? We're here." Zelo's sweet voice came to surface and Yongguk was pulled out of his thoughts, he blinked a few times and looked to the side seeing a regular sized home.

"You live in a straight line from the cemetery?" Yongguk had to ask again considering he was too occupied to have paid any attention to the roads and streets that lead them to the teen's home.

"The cemetery is my backyard." Zelo chuckled at the elder's confusion. Yongguk seemed really cute and genuinely sweet with a flirty side, something the teen really liked. 

"I guess I can always come and visit you then?" Zelo blinked a few times trying to understand the question. Yongguk's voice was shaky, uncertain even, as if he was really hoping and wishing he wouldn't refuse.

"You're always welcome Yongguk." Zelo said with an adorable grin that flashed his dimple and Yongguk could feel his heart skip a beat, who knew such a young stranger could be such an angel?

Yongguk's eyes lidded and narrowed onto the teen's lips, so perfect and kissable. Zelo's smile faded and he noticed what the elder was looking at, he looked into Yongguk's eyes and bit his lip.

"Fuck cutie," Yongguk groaned as he leaned in closer,

"Junhong it's so nice to see that you made it home safely!" 

The two froze, lips centimetres apart. Yongguk slowly turned his head a murderous intent clear on his face, Zelo faced the same way an embarrassed but irritated pout on his lips,

"Daehyun hyung... Youngjae hyung..." Zelo greeted the two through gritted teeth, Youngjae happily waved and smiled while Daehyun had a playful smirk on his lips.

"Will you be joining us for dinner? Thank you for bringing our dear Jelly back home." Himchan appeared from behind them and Zelo gave him a slight bow since he hadn't seen the elder in awhile, Yongguk turned to the teen with a weird look on his handsome face,

"Are those your parents...?" Zelo burst out into laughter at that, holding his stomach as he wiped his tears. Breaking out into another fit when he tried to calm himself down,

"Oh my god, no nooo!" Zelo grinned waving his hands crazily. Yongguk leaned away from the teen since he clearly wasn't going to taste those lips anytime soon. 

"These are my hyungs, Himchan, Daehyun and Youngjae hyungs." Zelo introduced, gesturing to each one so that a face went with the name. Yongguk nodded absentmindedly wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"I should be going in now Yongguk. Make it home safely okay?" Zelo said sweetly as he held the elder's hands in his own, shaking them crazily before laughing and letting go.

"Bye cutie," Yongguk smiled and Zelo couldn't help but blush whenever he heard that nickname, he gave a cautious look over at his hyungs before he ran into the house.

"Have a nice night Yongguk," Himchan said as he waved to the male, indicating that he wanted him gone. Yongguk easily took the hint giving a slight bow as he began walking back to the cemetery, looks like he met someone interesting today. 

 

"Good morning cutie," Zelo's eyes snapped wide open and he gasped falling off his bed when he saw a dark figure standing in front of his window. He closed his eyes again awaiting the impact that never came, he opened one eye,

"Whoa cutie no need to get so excited, it's just me." Zelo could recognize the warm touch and deep voice from anywhere, he turned his head slightly to see who was holding him mid air,

"Yongguk?!" said male smirked in response, helping the teen back on his feet before sitting on the bed casually. Yongguk sat there for a moment looking around the room with curiosity, an awkward silence washing over them.

Zelo's room was quite plain, not much to see. It was a standard room, one closet one bathroom. Zelo seemed to like music because his walls were lined with shelves and shelves of music. It was painted a pastel blue the floor covered in a white carpet.

Yongguk tried to find something out of the ordinary, especially since he had met the teen at night in a cemetery. And the teen lived in front of the cemetery himself but there was nothing. But what did catch his eye was a diary on the teen's night table, he didn't hesitate to reach out and take hold of the worn leather.

"Whoa don't read that!" Zelo cried jumping on the elder but Yongguk easily dogded the teen letting him lay down on his knees like a child. Yongguk wasn't exactly interested in exploting people hidden secrets he simply wanted to look at it.

Yongguk said nothing gently settling down the book back where it belonged. Unread. Zelo's eyes widened as he was maneouvered slightly, his head laying on the elder's chest. 

"Y-yongguk?!" He couldn't exactly forget they were strangers that had only met yesterday in a cemetery at that. Yongguk had his eyes closed his nose nuzzled in the teen's hair,

"Cutie you smell really good. Really really good." Yongguk sounded like he was practically drowning in the teen's scent, Zelo blushed furiously nuzzling his face into the elder's chest.

"You smell really good too." And he wasn't lying, not one bit. Yongguk smelt masculine but nostalgic, sweet but fresh, it was lovely. Yongguk glanced around the teen's room again, Zelo was a mystery.

"We're going out today cutie, I want to spend some time with you." Zelo lifted his head, laying his chin on his arms as he looked into the elder's eyes. He hesitated for a moment before asking,

"Why do you want to spend time with me?" Zelo gave a small pout of confusion looking absolutely adorable to the elder, Yongguk smiled up at him gently brushing his hair out of his eyes, loving the way the teen's cheeks set alight at the slightest action.

"Do I need a reason cutie?" he grinned and Zelo could have sworn his heart exploded.

"Of course you need a reason idiot." the two instantly looked up at the door seeing Himchan stood there with his hands on his hips in disapproval, Youngjae and Daehyun were by his side so Zelo assumed Jongup was there too.

"My baby Jelly you just met this creep yesterday what if he's a rapist?" Himchan was using his mother voice at this point, his voice going up and down in odd tones.

"H-himchan hyung!" Zelo whined pushing himself up from the elder's chest, he rolled off of Yongguk instantly missing his warmth. Yongguk sat up slowly smirking at the others,

"I'm taking out the cutie for a day. Nothing wrong with that." Yongguk seemed like a really carefree person Zelo noticed, but was that just a facade? What was hiding behind the carefree demeanor, what was the source of all the confusion?

"I don't see any harm with hanging out with Yongguk hyung." Daehyun spoke up unexpectedly gaining strange looks from Himchan and Youngjae, especially Himchan.

"There's so many things wrong with this! You stupid Daebutt!" Himchan cried hitting Daehyun on the arm almost hard enough to make him wince in pain. Zelo stood up and cleared out the wrinkles on his clothes,

"I'll be going out with Yongguk, don't hold up." he finalised before shutting the door on them, Himchan's yells were prominent behind the wood as Daehyun and Youngjae pulled him away. 

Zelo sighed and turned back to see a surprised but smirking Yongguk, he smiled a little and shook his head. 

"I want to spend time with you too, now get the fuck out so I can change." 

 

"So where do you want to go cutie?" Yongguk said in a happy tone as he pulled the teen down the street, Zelo didn't mind really he enjoyed holding the elder's hand, and Yongguk didn't seem to mind the glances they were getting so why should he?

"Let's go to a cafe, it's perfect weather after all." Zelo watched his white breath fade out as he spoke and he couldn't help but smile to himself, he felt so happy being around Yongguk and he had no idea why.

"Sure why not, lead the way." Yongguk slowed down so that the teen could begin to lead, Zelo easily took over not forgetting to brush their shoulders flashing a flirty grin as he passed.

"I swear cutie, don't blame me when I attack you." It was said under his breath but Zelo heard it all the same. He let out an adorable laughter as he and Yongguk walked down the street together.

Yongguk smiled as he watched the teen lead them happily, but even when he was with Zelo he couldn't help but feel something empty. Who was he? What was he doing here? He felt as if he should be somewhere else, and when he was with Zelo he felt like he could find that something.

"Yongguk, we're here." Zelo's sweet voice brought him back to reality and he blinked for a few moments trying to process where he currently was. Zelo squeezed his hand in a reassuring manner and Yongguk smiled.

"Come on, this place makes amazing cake." Zelo grinned showing off his dimple and Yongguk could feel his chest getting warmer, he seemed to only have this feeling around the teen. He didn't feel it around anyone else when he was wandering on his own,

Yongguk watched the teen as he talked to the waitresses and when they were walking up the narrow staircase, he didn't bother looking around his eyes fixated on the way the teen moved and interacted, he seemed so... Alive.

"I swear if you keep looking at me like that I'll have a hole in my face." Zelo giggled seeing as how the elder spaced out again. Yongguk sighed before smiling at the teen as he finally looked around the place he was currently in.

It seemed as though Zelo requested a private room because they were inside a small room with a bench like chair that stretched to all the walls, a small table in the middle, behind them was a drawn curtain with a small window sill with flowers and plants lining it. 

The ambiance was lovely, the sweet aroma of coffee and cakes along with the fresh air and flowers behind them. It was exhilerating and Yongguk had never felt more at peace in his life.

"Yongguk what do you want to order? I'll buzz the kitchen when we're ready to order." Zelo explained as he began flipping through the menu he had already memorized. 

"Yongguk-?" Zelo was cut off as Yongguk crushed their lips together, it was harsh and desperate, leaving Zelo gasping for air. Yongguk stealthily moved closer to the teen placing his hand on his hips bringing him closer as Zelo placed his trembling hands on the elder's chest.

They parted looking at each other with glazed eyes before their eyes closed, their lips moulding together once more, in a slower much more passionate way. Zelo took deep breaths as Yongguk pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

The kisses were soft but full of something much more, deep breaths taken between each one. And Zelo couldn't help but notice Yongguk's breath hitching like he was in pain,

"Open your mouth for me cutie," Yongguk whispered nibbling the teen's lips as he spoke, Zelo let out an airy moan before hesitantly opening his mouth, letting the elder inside. 

Yongguk licked around the teen's mouth wanting to groan at how sweet he tasted, tasting Zelo was like tasting all your favourite ice cream flavors in one sitting. So fresh and sweet, and oh so addictive.

Their tongues danced as no one wanted to give up the fight for dominance but Yongguk was easily winning, the soft nibbles brought to his tongue left Zelo gasping and helpless.

He couldn't stop his soft moans from escaping as Yongguk tongue roamed his mouth licking the top and undersides of his tongue while his hands traveled his gradually heating body.

After who knows how long they finally parted a string of saliva attaching their tongues together, Zelo's face was red his eyes downcast as Yongguk studied his expression. Zelo looked up only to see the elder still staring and he averted his eyes gaining a laugh from the elder.

"You're an idiot, go away." Zelo said cutely as he tried to hide his face. Yongguk grinned leaning in to kiss the teen's nose before he gently released his hands from the teen's hips, and Zelo quickly escaped, scooting as far as he could without actually falling off the bench.

"Umm are you two ready to order now?" The waitress was stood right outside the door, shyly poking her head in with her face covered, and Zelo knew that she saw. 

"I'll get an iced coffee and he'll have the strawberry shortcake along with a milk tea latte." Yongguk said flawlessly not forgetting to tip the waitress with his infamous gummy smile. She bowed and blushed practically running away from the two, Zelo pouted and punched Yongguk in the arm.

"What was that for?" He asked with a small chuckle in his voice, Zelo swung his feet a little before realizing his legs were too long, skimming his shoes so he stopped.

"How'd you know what I wanted to order?" At that moment Yongguk turned his head looking outside the window, although it was closed and the elder was pretty much staring at a bright curtain, but the light illuminated his features making him glow. Inhumanely. And it terrified the teen,

"I saw you looking at the special on the menu, and you looked really happy so," Yongguk looked at the teen as he spoke, a perfect smirk playing on his lips. Zelo blushed and looked away, constantly telling himself not to get attached. Yongguk was a stranger. 

 

"Bye Yongguk, be safe while heading home okay?" Zelo said cutely pecking the elder on the lips before heading inside his home. Yongguk's hand fell from the wave he was giving and he resisted the urge to follow the teen.

Zelo stepped into his home as quietly as he could, he looked around the house seeing as how none of his hyungs were around. Which was a first considering Himchan was always there to make sure he was home,

"The went out for awhile. Something Daehyun hyung and Youngjae hyung wanted to tell Himchan hyung." Zelo almost screamed at the voice in his ear but he easily calmed himself down,

"J-jongup hyung? Why didn't you show me a sign that you were here?! Ahh never mind, why didn't you go with them?" Zelo placed a hand over his heart attempting to calm down the constant pounding.

"Himchan hyung told me to make sure you made it home. We don't exactly trust Yongguk-sshi you know Junhong." The teen could hear the uneasiness in the other's voice, but he couldn't exactly reply because then they'd just argue.

"Thank you for your concern but I think I know what I'm doing." Zelo turned away indicating he didn't want to speak about the topic any longer even if he didn't exactly know where Jongup was in the room. 

"The problem is Junhong, you think. You don't know. Since you're fine I'll go to the others. Be prepared when you find something you don't like." 

"Wait Jongup hyung!" Zelo yelled but was only met with silence. He frowned and ran upstairs towards his room, why was it everyone else was always questioning him? He was old enough to take care of himself and he was definitely aware of what the mystery named Bang Yongguk was capable of.

Zelo easily threw himself into his room, not forgetting to slam the door after he locked it. He was angry, really angry at the lack of trust from his hyungs, but most of all he was angry at himself for falling into a trap so easily.

"What's with all the noise?" Zelo gasped and turned around only to have a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist pulling him close to a warm and muscular body, one he was familiar with by now.

"Yongguk?! Didn't you go home?" Yongguk smirked as he moved dangerously close to the teen's lips, something he had grown almost addicted to. He blinked slightly noticing how the teen actually wanted an answer,

"I wanted to be with you." he lied about the true reason, but Zelo didn't need to know that. He didn't need to know that Yongguk didn't remember if he had a home or not. 

Zelo blushed at this his eyes gazing downwards towards the floor then back up into the elder's eyes, Yongguk smirked and slowly walked them backwards. He fell back onto the bed letting the teen lie on top of him.

Zelo rested his head on the elder's chest listening to his... he couldn't hear it...? The teen sat up slightly looking at the elder with worried eyes, Yongguk tilted his head to the side as if he was asking what was wrong.

"I... I can't-" Zelo cut himself off when he started crying. Yongguk's eyes widened when he saw the delicate tears streaming down the teen's face and he instantly began kissing them away,

"What's wrong cutie? Do you not want me here?" Yongguk spoke in a gentle tone that made Zelo want to cry even more, he couldn't take it. Yongguk was carefully kissing his tears away as he stroked his hair while rubbing comforting circles on his skin. He felt so loved it was overwhelming.

"Cutie, do you want to be alone? I'll go," Yongguk said in a worried tone, Zelo's tears weren't ceasing and he was beginning to panic. Why was it that seeing the teen cry hurt him so? It shouldn't matter when a stranger cried for no apparent reason. But this wasn't a stranger. This was Zelo.

"No no!" Zelo screamed as he threw his arms around the elder, smashing his face into his chest. Yongguk gasped at the impact and the worry in the teen's voice scared him, what was going on?

"Please," Yongguk opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't when Zelo sealed their lips together. The teen easily gained access, sucking on the elder's tongue as he gripped hard into Yongguk's shirt. 

Zelo pulled away a string of saliva connecting their tongues as he sat up on the elder's lower abdomen, the only thing illuminating him was the moonlight streaming through the curtain.

Yongguk's eyes lidded as he looked at the beautiful teen, who was looking at him with glistening eyes wet with tears, the moonlight making him glow. And in that moment Yongguk fell, faster than he ever imagined for the angel in his arms.

"Please, stay with me." 

 

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Zelo whispered in an irritated tone, he didn't know why he was whispering but Yongguk seemed to be taking him down odd roads and quiet alleyways. 

"I want to show you something." Yongguk's voice was muffled as if he was biting his nail out of habit, but Zelo hadn't noticed the habit until now so maybe it wasn't one?

"Hey Yongguk stop for a moment." The elder finally listened to the teen turning around without meeting his eyes, Zelo's expression turned sad. Yongguk looked ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry... I can't remember where it was... I can't even remember what I want to show you." Zelo wiped the sadness of his face and put on a bright smile, he put his hand on Yongguk's face making the elder look at him.

"Hey don't sweat it. Let's go somewhere else shall we?" Yongguk held the teen's hand in his own before nodding numbly. Zelo would never mention how cold the elder's hand always was, he would never let that dark thought at the back of his mind come to surface. Ever.

"Say Yongguk where are you from?" Zelo asked out of simple curiosity, he didn't mention how he heard the elder's breath hitch as if breathing suddenly became hard. He'd be patient,

"I'm from Mokpo, you seem like you'd be from Busan or something, have you ever been there?" Zelo didn't mean to ask so many questions, he didn't even know why he was doing so, but something about Yongguk's silence was worrying.

"Yongguk!" Zelo snapped turning to face the elder with accusing eyes only to be met with lost ones. Zelo noticed how the elder's flirty personality was pretty much gone at this point, all that was left was Bang Yongguk. Confused and scared Bang Yongguk.

"I-" Zelo raised an eyebrow waiting to see how the elder would explain himself even though no explanations were necessary, the teen already had an answer at the back of his mind. The answer he was waiting for the elder to prove wrong.

"I can't remember! Stop it! Don't look at me with those eyes!" Yongguk pulled his hand away from the teen gripping his head almost painfully as he strained his memory to remember the small things about him. 

Zelo stood there frozen, his lips moving but no words forming. Yongguk looked up at the teen before running past him, Zelo's eyes widened and he turned in the direction the elder ran,

"Yongguk?!" There was no one there. Zelo picked up his pace into a run, that was impossible. The alleyway would have taken any average human a minute or so to be out of sight but Yongguk simply... disappeared.

Zelo moved in and out of the alleyways trying his best to return to the main streets, he reached it in no time. His eyes scanning the small crowds as he tried to find the missing elder.

His eyes locked onto Yongguk who was standing alone in front of a coffee shop, he was wearing something slightly different but Zelo didn't comprehend that running straight to him.

"Yongguk!" he yelled out and the elder turned to him immediately. Zelo cursed at himself mentally when he realized that the stranger was not the elder in the slightest bit, their faces were really alike but also entirely different.

"I'm sorry I've mistaken you for someone else." Zelo apologized immediately causing the stranger to back up a little, but he smiled showing off his dimple.

"You must've mistaken me for my twin brother it's not a problem. I'm Yongnam." he said with a friendly tone and Zelo knew that the twins had completely different personalities.

"I'm Junhong, nice to meet you... umm where is your brother?" At the mention of the mere word Yongnam's expression became solemn and quiet. He looked down at the ground then back towards the curious teen,

"You haven't heard? Well I guess you didn't if you mistook me as him but..." Zelo stayed silent watching as the elder tried to word something he wanted to convey,

"Junhong-ah, my brother has been in a coma for the last 2 years." 

The words were simple and heavy crashing down Zelo's world like he knew nothing else, his eyes were wide his mouth closing and opening like a fish underwater. He was shocked, his truth running out to greet him, 

" _Yongguk is the ghost you've been looking for"_

"He's not dead is he?!" Zelo blurted out taking the elder male aback,

"No he's not. He's in a coma." Yongnam gently reminded hoping that the teen knew that death and being in a coma was not the same thing. But what Zelo knew that Yongnam didn't was that Yongguk was wandering, wandering as only a spirit should.

"Do you want me to take you to him...?" Yongnam wasn't exactly sure why but seeing how crushed the teen seemed was so degrading and he felt that the teen had some kind of connection with Yongguk. 

"Really? You'd do that?" The way the teen's eyes lit up was not hard to say and Yongnam couldn't help but smile a little. Nodding to the teen's question with a cheerful expression,

"Of course. You seem to care for him, and I was planning on heading there later this afternoon anyways." Zelo bowed in thanks and followed the smiling elder to the hospital. 

 

"Here's his room, he's been moved a few times but he basically remains in the same wing." Yongnam explained as they approached a door on the 5th floor, Zrlo glanced at the door his heart skipping when he saw Bang Yongguk underneath the room number. Suddenly everything felt so real,

"He's pretty sensitive to sound, you know like twitching or his heart starts racing so please stay quiet." Yongnam reminded carefully and Zelo nodded enthusiastically, he already knew that Yongguk was overly sensitive after all. 

They entered the room with heavy footsteps, for Zelo however it felt like an eternity was on his shoulders. He was afraid, terrified even about what he would see, all of his fears were coming true when in reality his only one true fear was the enigma Bang Yongguk.

And there he was.

Laying with his handsome face peaceful and relaxed, machinery hooked up to his already overly thin body. His eyes were closed his cheeks hollow and sad, his hair was overgrown resting past his eyebrows on his eyelids.

But he was still beautiful. He was still Bang Yongguk, this was the real Bang Yongguk. Who Zelo knew and loved was simply a mirage, a reality that was Yongguk's but not his own, the Yongguk he had fallen for was not actually with him. 

"Junhong-ah are you alright?" Yongnam said alarmed, Zelo ripped his eyes away from Yongguk seeing as how his vision was now blurred. Zelo laughed airily and wiped his tears away with his sleeves,

"I'm sorry, what's wrong with me...?" Zelo grit his teeth covering his eyes with his sleeves as he tried to hold back the sobs that wouldn't stop, why did it hurt so much? 

"Junhong, did you love my brother?" Yongnam whispered softly not wanting to be too intrusive, Zelo nodded his teeth gritting even harder as he gasped and sobbed.

"Why does this hurt so much?" Zelo whimpered as he fell to the floor. 

"Junhong..." Zelo kneeled in front of Yongguk's bed his face in his hands his body shaking and trembling as he whispered the three words he had promised himself he wouldn't say,

"I love you." 

 

Yongguk moved through the window into the teen's bedroom with no problem. He sat on the windowsill his back to the moon as he looked down on the teen who was sleeping soundily, but with a frown on his face.

Yongguk had seen it, and he could still see it. Yongnam had taken the teen home, Zelo was crying and sniffling to himself as he thanked his twin. But the biggest question was, what was Zelo doing with Yongnam in the first place?

And why was he crying.

Why was Zelo crying so much? What was making him cry, or more importantly Who?

Yongguk didn't want to see the teen sad, it was the last thing he ever wanted to see. He wanted to always see Zelo's precious smile, the way his face lit up, his eyes disappearing as little dimples indented on his cheeks. He was so very precious and beautiful, Yongguk wanted to protect that.

In the dim lighting of the room Yongguk could still see the tear streaked cheeks and insecure sleeping position, Zelo wasn't sleeping soundily. Chances are he hadn't been for the past few nights. It hadn't been long since they met but Zelo was special.

Yongguk let himself down from the windowsill dropping as lightly as he could coicidentally Zelo's journal dropped with him opening to a certain page. Yongguk leaned down to pick it up only to see three words that left him breathless.

 _"_ I had thought about this, my fears were never more real until this moment. I never thought it could be possible or was it something I never wanted to be possible?  _Yongguk is dead._ And I love him too much for me to understand completely. But that is my truth."

He laughed at this but his laugh slowly died as his expression turned to one of fear. It was impossible, after all he was here wasn't he? He was live and well, flashes of the accident passed him and held his head in denial shaking uncontrollably.

"Yongguk?" Zelo was sat in front of him, wiping his eyes cutely as he tried to adjust to the lighting. His eyes went from the elder to the journal on the floor and they widened fear smeared all over his face.

"Oh my god..." 

"It's not true is it?" Zelo was speechless, his mouth open like a fish as he tried to comprehend all of the possible things hidden within Yongguk's simple question. 

"Which part?" Yongguk looked into the teen's eyes and Zelo felt afraid there was so much in those dark orbs. They stayed there in silence simply looking into each other's eyes trying to figure one another out,

"Both." those words stung him more than they should have. Zelo swallowed hard before answering,

"And both are true." Yongguk took a deep breath tears brimming in his eyes. He tried to stop them but could only let out a choked gasp that made Zelo's heart clench.

"But only partially." Zelo added quickly but Yongguk was long gone. He wasn't even listening at this point, tons of questions and doubts swirling through his mind, but he wasn't really thinking about them. His mind was practically blank as he processed the simple words that spoke of lies that were true.

"Yongguk come here." Zelo's voice was gentle but laced with a certain kind of sadness. Yongguk instantly threw himself into the teens arms crashing their lips together as they fell back onto the bed.

 

At this point none of them cared. Not even a little bit the only thing on their minds was their raging hormones and the urge to feel one another's warmth the sexual tension so strong it blinded them.

Yongguk gently connected his lips to the teen's long pale neck earning and airy gasp as he began to lick the expansion of skin. Zelo's skin was sweet and addictive like his mouth was, he could taste him all day. Yongguk pulled back for a second looking over the teen,

Zelo's hands were beside his head his eyes watery as he looked up at the elder with swollen lips. Yongguk growled and leaned down connecting their lips once more, never getting enough of those poisonous lips.

Zelo moaned into the kiss a drop of drool making a beeline for his chin as he and Yongguk battled for dominance, tongues dancing in the midst of the occasionaly lip biting and sucking. 

Yongguk pulled away wanting to taste the teen's skin again, Zelo happily obliged moving his head to the side to give the elder better access. Yongguk let his hands travel up the teen's shirt feeling the soft skin under his calloused finger tips.

Zelo blinked as he shirt was ripped from him, his upper body shivering as he was exposed to the chill Autumn air. Yongguk threw off his own shirt and Zelo's eyes lidded as he practically raped the elder with his eyes. 

"Do you like what you see?" Yongguk smirked and Zelo blushed averting his gaze immediately. The teen let out an airy moan his back arching as Yongguk lapped at his nipple, mercilessly pinching the other. 

Zelo squirmed the strange sensations overwhelming him, Yongguk bite down hard pulling away teasingly causing the teen to moan loudly. He then moved onto the other nipple abusing it like the first, Zelo could feel his flaccid cock twitching under the elder's ministrations.

"Ah! Yongguk!" Zelo groaned as Yongguk cupped his growing erection. The elder leaned up towards the teen's ear licking the shell as he whispered seductively, 

"Someone's excited, tell me cutie do you want me?" Zelo's eyes clenched shut, the elder's sensual deep voice along with the hot breath was unbearable. He gasped and shuddered when Yongguk began rubbing him harshly through his pajama bottoms.

Zelo smirked and sat up quickly, flipping their positions Yongguk's head pressed into the pillow as he sat on his lower abdomen. Zelo rolled his hips sighing in content as he felt Yongguk's cock growing harder beneath his ass and fuck does it feel good.

"Ugh fuck, cutie." Zelo leaned downward connecting their lips as he continued to roll his hips, rubbing all the right nerves in the right way causing shivers to run through both of them.

Zelo nibbled on Yongguk's lips as the elder licked at his mouth, it was a mess of teeth and tongue but it made them feel good. Most of all it made them feel alive. 

"Baby turn around," Zelo sat up confused and Yongguk chuckled loving how adorable the teen will always be, he sat up as well wrapping his arms around Zelo's waist, pressing their naked upper halfs together,

"Suck me cutie," Yongguk whispered pulling on the teen's stud as he spoke. Zelo blushed furiously muttering Yongguk's name as he hit his chest, but he didn't protest the idea of sucking the elder excited him. He easily got into position unaware that his pert ass was in Yongguk's view and grasp.

Before Zelo could even unbutton the elder's jeans he shuddered and moaned feeling Yongguk's slender hands kneading his ass, at this point he could feel his cock leaking in their confinements, he was definitely turned on to no end.

"Ugh Yongguk!" he gasped and Yongguk pulled down the teen's pajamas along with his boxers mid thigh revealing the perfect white flesh, Zelo tried to hide his embarrassment by exposing the elder as well. Yongguk lifted his ass so that the teen could pull his pants down. 

But to Zelo's dismay seeing the elder's large cock only made him even more embarrassed, Yongguk's cock wasn't exactly hard and straining like he'd hoped it to be so he'd have to help it along.

Zelo hesitantly reached out wrapping his hands around the base before pumping his hand up towards the top flicking his wrist around the tip before bringing it back down. Yongguk let out a sigh and his thighs shivered, he leaned forward and sunk his teeth into one of Zelo's cheeks.

"Ah!" Zelo pulled away from the harsh bite only to accidentally graze his teeth against the elder's now hard cock, successfully collecting some precum in his mouth. Yongguk moaned at the graze his senses flying,

"Come on cutie, take it down. You make me feel good and I'll make you feel good." Zelo didn't even want to know where the sudden confidence came from because in this moment they weren't two people from different worlds racing the norms they were two hormonal teenagers hungry for pleasure and love.

Zelo did as he was told licking his hand before placing it back on the elder's throbbing cock, he leaned forward and tongued the slit letting the bitter precum spread across his tongue, exciting his taste buds and he yearned to taste more.

The teen experimentally licked the underside from the base to the tip before engulfing the head, playing with the tip in his mouth before bringing it deeper, relazing his throat as he tried to swallow around the elder's impressive length.

Yongguk's eyes rolled back his head leaning back as he bit his lip licking his lips as he felt the warmth of the teen's moist cavern. He shook his head slightly trying to snap out of his pleasure bubble before placing both hands on the teen's ass, spreading the pale cheeks to show a little pink surprise.

"You're twitching cutie," Yongguk teased before leaning in pressing his tongue against the teen's sensitive entrance feeling it spasm at the tip of tongue. Zelo moaned loudly around the elder's cock, the vibrations causing Yongguk to moan against the teen's entrance and it was like a cycle.

When Yongguk deemed Zelo was loose enough he licked his index finger before pushing it past the relaxed ring muscle, Zelo released the elder's cock grazing his teeth along, a string of saliva attaching his lips to it as he let out a strangled moan.

Yongguk kept his breathing steady trying to calm himself down, if Zelo hadn't stopped he would've came. Speaking of that Yongguk could sense the teen was close, he pushed in another finger scissoring as he pulled back on the muscle only to harshly jab his fingers back in.

Zelo's hands flew out onto the duvet as he grasped it tightly moaning freely as his body moved at the harsh movement, his cock rubbing against the fabric was too cruel. Pleasure was racking his system, his mind spinning as it filled with Yongguk and only Yongguk.

"Ung Yongguk I'm gonna-!" Zelo practically screamed when he felt the elder's hand wrap around his cock pumping and squeezing as another finger was added, the pressure increasing.

"Ah Yongguk!!!" Zelo cried as he released all over the elder's hands and legs, Yongguk didn't mind. He brought his hand to his mouth licking his fingers moaning at the bitter sweet taste of Zelo,

"Are you ready for me cutie?" Yongguk asked, he frowned slightly he couldn't find that spot that would make the teen scream out his name. Zelo shook his head he didn't feel stretched enough, especially for a length as impressive as Yongguk's.

Yongguk carefully pushed in his pinky finger, reaching far into the teen curling his fingers scraping his nails along the fleshy walls as he searched, Zelo was moaning but it wasn't enough his goal was to make the teen screa-

"F-fuck Yongguk!!!" Yongguk smirked, found it. He made sure to aim for that spot his fingers moving at a fast pace, Zelo whimpered he could feel another orgasm coming on.

"Not yet cutie, I want to be inside of you." Yongguk pulled his fingers out quickly hearing Zelo's grunt of disapproval, Zelo turned around facing the elder with an adorable red face. Yongguk kissed the teen briefly before pushing him into the mattress,

"Are you ready?" Yongguk stripped himself of the last of his clothing before prodding the blunt head of his cock to the teen's twitching entrance that was begging to be filled.

Before Zelo could respond Yongguk began pushing in slowly, Zelo's face immediately contorted with pain and Yongguk leaned down coaxing the teen's tongue into his mouth.

Zelo licked around the elder's mouth giving him the occasional bite when he felt too much pain, once Yongguk was fully seated inside Zelo's eyes remained closed as he took deep breaths trying his best to accept the girth inside of him.

Yongguk placed his hand on Zelo's cheek reassuring him that he wasn't alone. Zelo slowly opened his eyes to be met with the world's most beautiful sight, Yongguk's hair was pushed back sweat lining his brows and forehead, the moonlight making his body glow as he smiled down at Zelo. 

Zelo's breath hitched and his eyes began to pool with tears, Yongguk's eyes widened and he immediately put both hands on the teen's cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. Zelo resisted the urge to moan considering Yongguk had just touched something inside of him,

"What is it cutie? Should I pull out? Am I hurting you?" Zelo gasped his heart clenching at how concerned and sweet Yongguk was, why did this have to happen to them?

"I don't understand, how can you I feel you when you're so far away?" Zelo whispered placing his hand on Yongguk's cheek, looking into his eyes as he spoke, he was searching for something but he wasn't sure what.

"Because, when I'm with you Junhong I feel alive." he whispered pressing kisses on the teens eyes, nose and lips. Zelo giggled and nuzzled his nose against the elder's, hearing his name in Yongguk's voice made him feel fluffy, although the empty feeling was still there.

"You feel really warm inside." he whispered. Yongguk blushed at the teen's adorable comment and he leaned forward pressing a deep kiss on Zelo's lips, no tongue no lust, only lips and love.

"I love you Junhong." 

"And I love you Yongguk." 

The two exchanged a deep kiss as Yongguk pulled out he parted from the teen looking into his doe eyes as he surged back in with brute strength pushing Zelo up the bed with force. Zelo sputtered and gasped not expecting a thrust as harsh as that for the first, Yongguk smirked and kept his harsh pace.

"Ah, unh ah, Yongguk hah ah!" Zelo didn't even bother keeping moans in as the elder power drove into him, Yongguk lifted Zelo's leg onto his shoulder dicing in at the new angle, Zelo screamed out feeling his prostate get struck.

Yongguk aimed for that particualr spot keeping the teen unable to form proper words, Zelo felt so perfect, tight and warm he loved it. Zelo could feel his ass stinging from the impact fo the elder's balls rubbing into him every thrust, he was going to bruised he knew it but he didn't give a flying fuck.

Yongguk's hands gripped into the teen's hips as he increased his pace, Zelo groaned when he thrust especially hard keeping himself still as he grinded into the teen,

"Ah Yongguk f-fuck harder!" Zelo lifted his leg off of the elder's shoulder wrapping his long legs around Yongguk's slim waist as the elder plunged in deeper and harder than before. Zelo felt like he was on cloud nine flying above as the pleasure carried him,

"Ugh Junhong I'm close." Yongguk admitted laying down over the teen as he continued to thrust, Zelo began pushing down onto those bruising thrusts wanting to feel even more of the elder,

"Ah! Hold yourself back, w-wait for me." Zelo whispered and Yongguk sealed their lips together, Yongguk managed to successfully flip them without breaking their kiss and Zelo pulled away breathless whining as he sank down on the elder's cock.

"Ugh fuck, oh my god..." Zelo whimpered feeling the elder's cock right up against his prostate the pressure causing waves of pleasure rippling through his body, it was honestly getting intense.

"Bounce baby, bounce." Yongguk chuckled and Zelo blushed pouting before he placed his hands on Yongguk's borad shoulders, lifting himself up carefully as he sank back down.

Zelo picked up the pace bouncing up and down on the elder's cock hitting his prostate every time, the moans spilling from his lips sounded like music to Yongguk's ears and soon enough he was pushing upward meeting the teen halfway.

The sound of skin on skin was embarrassingly loud and Zelo could feel his stomach churning, Yongguk noticed this and he wrapped his hand around the teen's cock pumping him gently in contrast to the harsh thrusts.

"Ah Yongguk!!!!" Zelo screamed as he released all over the elder's chest, Yongguk's eyes rolled back as Zelo clenched around him unbelivably tight and he released, the teen clenches milking him dry as he filled him up to the brim.

The two sat there panting each others air sharing a few kisses before Yongguk gently lifted the teen off of his lap, his essence leaked from Zelo's swollen hole onto his pelvis and he couldn't help but lick his lips.

"You're a pervert." Zelo pouted smacking the elder on the chest playfully, Yongguk laughed and kissed the teen's nose,

"Yes but you love me." Zelo kissed him and pulled away, smiling before leaning back in to kiss him once again,

"That I do. I really do." 

 

The two lay there quietly exhausted but afraid to sleep, because reality was dawning upon them and they knew there was no way to avoid it. Zelo lay safely in Yongguk's arms, their legs intertwined underneath the duvet,

"It was a foggy morning when I told Yongnam I would go and pick up my sister Natasha from the airport." Yongguk began and Zelo's attention turned on full alert, he was practically hanging onto what the elder was saying.

"Yongnam protested and said he would come with me since he wanted to see Tasha too so I let him come too. He insisted that he drive since he was more "experienced" than I was,"

"And so there we were driving down the highway towards the airport as regular speed. Yongnam wa singing along to the radio as usual while I listened to my own music through my headphones, next thing I know we're crashing into a truck on the bridge."

"Our car flipped towards the edge and I fell out of the car off the bridge down into the water." Zelo wasn't even breathing at this point, he could only imagine the amount of guilt Yongnam felt.

"And there I was, sitting in a cemetery every day hoping someone would see me. Hoping someone would listen to me and then I met you Junhong." Zelo looked up into the elder's eyes, meeting a sincere dark pair.

"I guess you're used to this kind of thing? You didn't seem to frightened, after all aren't Daehyun, Youngjae, Himchan and Jongup all dead?" Yongguk questioned and Zelo nodded,

"I call myself a Ghost Whisperer, I can hear the pleas of the dead but I can't usually see them. There are the odd few like my hyungs and,"

"Me?" Yongguk cut off the teen looking down the side in shame, Zelo shook his head.

"Yongguk you're not dead." said male looked up in confusion at this and Zelo explained,

"Your body is in a coma, you can still return." Zelo added the last part with a bit of hope, maybe Yongguk wanted to be him as much as he wanted to be with Yongguk.

"I can be with you? Like actually?" Yongguk's voice was hopeful and so was Zelo's expression, the teen pointed his toes straightening his body so that he could reach Yongguk's lips,

"Of course you can. I want to be with you Yongguk." Yongguk answered this by tightening his grip around the teen's waist, pressing their naked bodies together as he kissed the smiling teen beneath him.

 

Zelo held Yongguk's hand tightly as he stood outside of the hospital room, he hadn't been informed of any movement so he assumed Yongguk was still resting in the same room Yongnam had showed him.

Yongguk was practically hypervenilating terrified about the whole situation, Zelo turned to him giving him a reassuring look before breathing out and in slowly, matching their breaths so that Yongguk could calm himself down.

"Okay I'm ready." Yongguk whispered in anything but a confident tone but Zelo admired his courage, he nodded and kept his hand secure around the elder's as they slowly walked into the room.

The hospital room was still the same as when Zelo went last time although he shouldn't be too surprised since it was only about a day or so, it still felt strange to see the elder sleeping so helplessly and lifelessly like that.

Yongguk was practically gawking at his actual body, his stomach feeling sick as he saw the fragile body being kept alive by the machines hooked into them. The room was dead silent apart from the steady beats coming from the machinery.

"How do I do this?" Yongguk whispered as he squeezed the teen's hand for reassurance, Zelo squeezed back and smiled,

"I'll lead you. Just listen to my voice Yongguk, you'll be okay you'll make it back to me." Yongguk turned around quickly locking their lips for what could be the last time, their lips moved slowly but surely connecting and moulding together like they needed this to live.

"I love you Choi Junhong"

"I love you Bang Yongguk" 

Zelo hesitantly pulled away and gave Yongguk a kiss on the cheek, Yongguk smiled and pressed a firm kiss on the teen's forehead. They parted and Yongguk closed his eyes, Zelo could see him beginning to fade out and he turned away the pain hitting him.

"Yongguk let yourself go, and follow the sound of my voice." Zelo whispered straight into the sleeping elder's ear, he was sat right beside the bed watching the elder's lifeless body with keen senses.

"Don't follow the light, follow my voice. Please, please come back to me baby." Zelo held onto the elder's cold hand pressing sweet kisses on his cold fingertips as he pleaded and prayed.

Zelo kept his eyes closed as he prayed and pleaded to the gods, couldn't he be happy for once? He had spent his life surrounded by death couldn't he for once have a breath of fresh air in his life?

The steady beeping of the machinery died down, lulling into a single sound and Zelo's body went numb. His world becoming black and white around him, he glanced towards the machine with wavering eyes, his mind locked onto the straight line.

Zelo sat there in the constant sound of a dead heart, waiting and waiting for him to return.

But Yongguk didn't come back.


	2. Alternative Ending

**_* This is an additional scene to the original ending. If you have not read the story yet go and read it. Experience the feels then read this to soothe your frazzled nerves LOL Enjoy~! <3*_ **

 

Since the day before Zelo had resorted to locking himself in his room, not even bothering to talk or see anyone. He wasn't even listening to the spirits that were looking for him all but one was on his mind.

Plaguing his mind, sometimes he could hear him again. That deep voice that made his senses shiver, that warm touch that his body yearned for, and that beautiful smile that could light up his world.

He missed him and unbelievably so. 

It was so painful, the guilt coursing through his veins with every breath. Zelo was in pain, more pain than he had ever known. He couldn't even fathom the thought of looking at Yongnam it was his fault.

"Jelly baby? Won't you come out and eat something?" Himchan's voice sounded from the other side of the door and Zelo numbly turned on his side inhaling the scent of Yongguk that was left on his pillow.

"Leave me alone hyung, I want to be alone." If Himchan was any other person he wouldn't have heard a single word of the teen's but he wasn't. Himchan sighed audibly loud and nodded to himself before returning downstairs.

"Why the long face cutie?" Zelo instantly shot up at that his eyes frantically searching for the source of the voice. He turned his body and saw him, sitting there on the windowsill like that time he saw him sitting on a grave stone.

"Are you dead?" Zelo hiccuped and bit his lip trying to keep in his tears but the pain only felt so much more real by his own question. Yongguk tilted his head to the side and shook it slightly.

"You left too soon cutie," Was all that he said and Zelo's jaw dropped his tears flowing freely as he stood up and threw himself at Yongguk accidentally pushing them both out of the window... on the second floor.

As they fell from the sky Zelo caught Yongguk's face between his hands and he began kissing him. Yongguk smirked into the kiss sighing in content at how the teen truly tasted with a physical body.

The two landed in a pile of leaves below, breaking their kiss as they gasped at the impact. Zelo landed on top of the elder who seemed to be alright but he was actually feeling pain in his shoulder.

"Whoa Junhong don't kill my brother! We just got him back!" Yongnam yelled running over to the two, Zelo gave him a big laugh and a bow of apology a smile still playing on his lips.

Himchan, Daehyun and Youngjae ran out from within the house to see what the commotion was all about, their eyes widened when they saw Zelo and Yongguk embracing each other huge smiles playing on their faces.

"Welcome back baby," Zelo whispered on the elder's lips as he pressed a few more shy kisses against them, Yongguk smiled and pushed the teen beneath him, kissing his face and all the feautures he loved about him.

"I'm back cutie." 


End file.
